loving a demon
by crystalsugar15
Summary: what if serena was the phntomotive and love a certain gaurd read and find out the rest.
1. meeting him

LOVING A DEMON chapter1 : meeting him "miss phantomotive please slow down"yelled a maid as she chased after the young child."First of all my name is not miss phantomotive it's serena and second my mother wanted something impotant to say so hurry".  
said the young girl as she ran faster. As they finally made it to serenas mothers study her mother was waiting with a man."You sent for me mother?"as serena said as she stared at the man the whole time.*hes cute but what is he doing here* she thought as she waited for mother to speak."yes serena please sit down" her mother said as she pointed at a close just simply nodded and sat down."now serena you know i have my trip to go on and you know u cant come so im giving you a gaurd" *a gaurd is that who man is* serena thought as she watched sebastian.  
"meet your gaurd sebastian micheals". then sabastian came up to serena and bowed "its is a pleasure to be serving you miss phntomotive" sebastian said as he grabbed serena's hand and kissed it."well i see you to are settled ill be on my way then see you in a few months darling" as serenity left the study "goodbye mother"was all serena could say because of her masive so serenity left for her ride but before theat she mumured "she finally found a suiter.

- thats it so far but ill have more on my next chapter until the bye 


	2. haaving him save you

hi everyone its crstal with a new chapter serena : finally ive been waiting to find out the rest sebastion : yes i too have been curious grell : i want to be in the story with sebas-chan!  
dont worry grell your in next Grell: yay!  
discliamer i dont own sailormoon or kuroshitsuji enjoy _

CHAPTER 2 : having him protect you It's been aan hour since serenas mother has left and her and sebastian already had erands to do so they went out " my lady what do we have to do first" asked sebastian as they walked " we have to pick up some letters from the post office"  
serena said as she look for the post office."understood" sebastian replied as he too looked for the office. "here it is my lady"  
sebastian said as he stopped infront of the post office "good now lets grab the letters and leave" serena said as she scaned the area "understood mam" *why is she looking like someone is after her* sebaastian thought, than from inside both they heard a roaring chainsaw and crazy laughter. Then sebastian hurridly opened the door and saw a red haired man with a chainsaw and thousands of people killed "what do you think your doing!"serena yelled in anger and shock. as the man turned around he saw sebastian and serena."Oh it's my beloved sebas-chan , oh but whats this he brought me another human to kill but whats this it's no ordinary human it's the golden lighter. how romantic bringing me something hard to find i love u sebas-chan"  
the man exclaimed as he danced around leaving serena and sebastion freaked out."im sorry but who are you?" serena said as she pointed at grell . "oh sebastion how rude not introducing your love to the golden angel oh well i am grell sutcliff sebations love and like sebastion a demon butler i am also to die for like this" grell said as he did random poses.*demon butler like sebastian no ,but mother said hes my gaurd is that why mother hired him because hes a demon* serena had that stuck in her head as she stared at sebastian but grell spoke again "enough with the sexy poses time to kill" with that he started up his chain saw again and charged toward serena."your soul is mine angel"as he said running faster, the saw was about to hit her but something stopped it serena opened her eyes and saw sebastian infront of her " i dont want u to touch y master " he said as he tried to push back the saw and landed perfectly on his feet. "your master i cant beleive let met me guess while i was gone u suddenly met this women and fell in love with her and now i guessing thats shes pregnant with a child yes" as he turned around he saw both turn into a bright red color everywhere '' not true my mother gave him to me as-" "oh i see now a little toy for enjoyment"then serena turned a brighter red "a gaurd she gave him to me as a gaurd" then a pice of jewlery on serenas clothing was glowing bright and her clothes were changing she looked liked a local lady to a type of princess sebastien just stood there in shock *is this what he means by golden angel her soul feels so pure* but then he looked at grell who looked surprised "oh no my gift is mad got to go by sebas-chan" he blew kisses and left through the back door but thought*hmm looks like my sebastian has feelings for this angel i could work with this but first i need to leave* as he left through the door. after grell had left serena changed back to normal and fell on the floor "sebastian help" before she had became unconcious."my lady!"  
sebastian yelled as he ran over to the blonde.*shes out cold i better get her home *then sebastian looked at her again *my god she is beutiful but i must hurry she is a human*.then he finally picked her up bridal style and left the postal office.

alright ill be back with more chapters serena :pregnant with sebastians kids *blush*  
grell: it should be whose sebastians lover not her shut up! before i get under taker in the next story grell:*silent*  
sebastian:well that is all until next time


	3. the kidnapping

hey cystal here with chapter three serena: i cant believe you left me passed out so it gonna be alright serena:fine disclaimer i dont own sailormoon or kuroshituji enjoy!  
chapter3 : the kidnapping

later that day sebastian took serena back to the mansion and in her sebastian finally put serena on the bed he touched the object that made serena transform.*show me what power you posses and why* he thought when a hand touched his."it's called the empirium silver crystal" mummured a small voice then sebastien looked down and saw serena."my lady what does this cyrstal do?" he asked in sat up and held the crystal in her hand "it is a object that brings life it nutures the planet helps the future."serena stared out the window and continued."but it is also the most wanted everyone who sees it tries to take it away ,but what they dont know that it kills the un pured ones who touch it." serena ssaid with a slight frown on her face. "um,my lady is that why you looked scared after we left the mansion?"sebastien asked as he leaned closer to serena in her bed."yes but please call me serena it is my name after all." she said with a slight smile.  
"understood."sebastien said as he got out the chair."you need rest,ill be dowwn stairs if u need me"sebastien said as he headed for the door. ''i understand sebastien,thank you''serena said as she closed her eyes."your welcome.'' mummured as he left her room.*she is a wonderful human and aslo most wanted i need to protect."sebastien thought as he walked down the all of a sudden crash from and also shocked sebastien ran upstairs to serenas room "my lady is everything alrigh-'' sebastien saw nothing but emptiness a window was broken with a note close to it. sebastien went to the note it read(dear sebas-chan i have your little friend with me so i suggest if you want her back i want to meet you at the abandoned warehouse at maple drive xoxoxo love grell). as sebastien finished the letter he thought * so he did this he shall pay deeply* so he ran out of serenas room and out of the mansion to maple drive to meet his fate.

serena:oh great first knockedout know kidnapped by a gay dude me:calm down youll be fine in the last chapter sebastien:serena listen to her please *kisses cheek*  
me:see u on the last and finall chapter 


	4. loving rescue

me:welcome to the last and final chapter of loving a demon serena:yeah and stop leaving me knocked out or gone grell:i dont care i want to see who gets sebastien sebastien:please let it be serena me:alright time for the last chapter _ chapter 4:loving rescue sebastien finally made it to the abandoned warehouse on maple drive hurringly running to the opening it he sees grell smiling at him and serena tied up in a chair."i see you finally made it sebastien" grell said as he played with serenas hair.  
"let her go" sebastien nearly yelled on the top of his lungs."ooohh looks like a demon has feelings for a certain human" grell teased as he continued to play serenas hair."i said let her go." sebastien said with more anger in his voice. "Fine ill let her go if you can beat me'' grell had his chainsaw in his hand and started up and charged torwards sebastien "youll be mine sebastien!'' sebastien jumped out of the way of the serena wachted the battle she thought *sebastien please be careful* as she wacthed the two demons battle. sebastien was mostly dogding grells movements and getting away from serena.* i must find a way to get serena* then in a flash an idea came to him * lets hope this works* with that sebastien jumped right behind serenas chair. grell simply followed sebastien with his saw ,but this time instead of missing he cut serenas rope and chair apart. sebastien grinned to see that his master was safely free but things werent done yet he still had to handle grell who was staring at usagi wickedly '' oh no my pet has ran away now i must punish it'' grell smile grew wider at the sentence. "here is your punishment" grell yelled as his chainsaw came closer and closer to serena , but instead of a person grells saw hit the hard stone floor. grell was frustrated the he missed, serena on the other hand was happy that sebastien had grabbed her in time."my lady i need to put you somewhere safe"  
sebastien said in a husky serena could do is nodd in approaval. sebastien left the warehouse with grell close behind . sebastien jumped to the nearest roof he could find and settled serena down." you should be safe here my lady"  
the butler said as he bowed to his master . " thank you sebastien'' serena said with tears swelled in her eyes.  
"no thank you serena" sebastien said cupping serenas cheeks."for what?" serena asked with a confused look on her face that made sebastien chuckle. "for loving me " then sebastien lightly pecky serena on the lips leaving her speachless, but before she could say any thing sebastien already left to finish grell."well looks who back from their talk with the angel" grell said,  
leaning on the wall putting on lipstick (an: i know im not the only one but grell is super gay). "leave her out of this grell its you and me" grell just smiled widely "oh sebastien thats just wanted know lets seal it with a kiss of death!" grell was fast speeding up to sebastien as a blur right up to his face pinning him to the wall but sebastien caught the saw just in time "youll be mine sebastien then i will get her" grell pushed harder and harder in sebastien tearing up some of sebastiens clothes (an : i used some stuff of the real episodes so dont get mixed up)." dont you dare touch her!" sebasteian yelled forcing the saw back off of him but grell stopped "oh soo hard are we fine ill get rid of the girl first then lets see you fight" grell jumped up to the roof where serena was put on."no !" sebastien yelled as he followed grell to get to serena before grell sebastien got on the roof grell was walking towards serena with the saw while serena was stepping back."now ill have your soul and no one will stop me" grell said as he launched to make the final attack but he felt something push him. serena moved out of the way while grell fell down the huge landed on his back but when his saw fell the scene was filled with serena shocked she jumped into sebastiens arms crying. while sebastien was stroking serenas hair trying to calm her down."my lady he is gone nothing wrong is gong to happen" sebastien spoke in a stern voice. "i know but i wished it never happened" serena said as she cried harder on sebastiens shirt."i now my lady may i take you home " sebastien asked with a small grin . "yes please" serena said sleepily. sebastin nodded then he picked up serena brudal style and jumped roof to roof to the mansion leaving the now dead grell alone.  
_ ten months later _ serenas mother had finally came back from her trip everyone in the mansion especially serena were happyto see her back serena had to tell her about the whole death trap and sebastien being a demon butler. serenity said she knew about sebastien the whole time , but more happy to see her daughter alive . two years later sebastien and serena got married then had twins named rini and chibi chibi. they had a great life and eachother all for loving a demon.

crystal: ok its done ill make more sailormoon crossovers and regular stories bye 


End file.
